In computer simulation, an important aspect is to credibly replicate an actual environment where various dynamic events may be triggered (e.g., collision or explosion causing damages to a modeled structure, etc.). In order to remain credible, the image generation in the computer simulation has to take these events into account while maintain a rate that is high enough to be seen as fluid from the user perspective. However, a lot of material resources (e.g., processing power, memory and/storage space, etc.) is required to dynamically consider such dynamic events (for instance, especially in a multi-user environment). Consequently, it is often necessary to let go of some level of accuracy to remain within accessible material resources.
The present invention aims at improving the manner in which dynamic events are considered during a computer simulation while taking into consideration usage of the material resources.